Inescapable
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Bella's bitten by a vamp after Edward left.100 yrs later,she's a famous singer & this is the song she wrote! Its mostly abt Bella is in love with Edward but Jacob pulled her together so he's not her mortal enemy.
1. Secrets Are

A Song Bella would write 100 years after Edward left her if she was bitten a week after he left and turned into a vampire. The song would be either titled "Secrets Are" or "Inescapable." After she sings it she would find out that Edward was at her concert!

_**Secrets were hidden in your golden eyes**_

_**Secrets are hidden in my new red eyes**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**That he thinks you're evil**_

_**I won't believe**_

_**The lies you told me**_

_**Years ago**_

_**Years ago**_

_**I don't believe you had to hate you**_

_**I know you have a soul**_

_**I can't believe**_

'_**Cause secrets are**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The key to lighten darkness**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The glue that binds our minds together**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The glue that keeps our souls in tact**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**And love is one big mystery**_

_**He told me you were evil**_

_**Am I now?**_

_**Am I now**_

_**Torn apart?**_

_**I can't escape**_

_**This is my fate**_

_**He pulled me back together**_

_**And he's not my**_

_**Mortal enemy**_

_**No he's not my mortal enemy**_

_**I see a day**_

_**You trust each other**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The glue that binds our minds together**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The glue that keeps our souls in tact**_

_**Do you like this image?**_

_**I know you**_

_**Didn't want this life for me**_

_**Your sister knew**_

_**This was meant for me**_

_**This was meant for me**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**The reason I am coming back**_

_**Secrets are**_

_**Not the only thing inside**_

_**This beautiful world.**_

_**I have always loved you**_

'_**Cause secrets are**_

_**Inescapable**_

_**Inescapable.**_


	2. The Ultimate Trio

Ch.2

Bella finished singing her song, which she called "Inescapable". 100 years ago, Victoria had tracked Bella down and bit her. Bella was a nomad for ages but then found out that she had an awesome voice (as a human she didn't). She had never really gotten over Edward, and un-life without him was misery. But misery is the perfect company for starving artists, and, after all, Bella really was starving…when you live off of animal blood, your thirst is never really completely quenched. But that didn't matter to Bella – she didn't want to be a murderer.

As a famous singer, Bella went by "Izzy" so no one knew who she really was. Bella stared out at the crowd and she saw a face she never thought she would see again. Bella panicked – it was Edward. The man who broke her heart and shattered her dreams. He never really loved her. She just wrote "Inescapable" out of hope, but she didn't truly believe that the horrible words Edward had uttered to her that fateful day were lies. She had fantasized about them being lies, of course, but she didn't really believe it. Now that she knew Edward was in the audience, probably with his _real_ mate, Bella got pissed. She prepared to sing her next song. It was about werewolves; she knew that would make Edward upset. No, wait. It wouldn't. Edward didn't care about her anymore.

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing tonight! This next one's called 'Secret Werewolf'" Bella screamed, faking a smile.

_What's it like_

_Scattered fragments_

_Of my heart_

_Poison blades can't_

_Swim with sharks_

_Feisty monster_

_You don't love me_

_Anymore_

_But then the werewolves came and saved me_

_But then the werewolves came and saved me_

_Scattered fragments_

_Ocean breeze_

_I was waiting_

_Way too long_

_He took my hand_

_I'll ignore his_

_Nasty smell_

_I was waiting_

_Fantasizing_

_But you don't love me_

_You never did_

_But then the werewolves saved me_

_The werewolves saved me_

_From my heart_

_I will collapse now_

_There's nothing better_

_I can do_

_I see you laughing_

_I see you dying_

_Scattered fragments_

_Of my heart_

_You crushed it_

_And he saved it_

_Scattered fragments_

_Of my heart_

_If you touch me_

_I will burn you_

_I will feed your_

_Rusty ashes_

_To my secret werewolf_

_To my secret werewolf_

Of course, Bella wasn't in love with Jacob. Jacob was in love with Bella, but Bella was broken beyond repair. Even the werewolves could not save her. The day Edward left her, she vowed to never love again.

"The next song is called 'Never Love Again!'" Bella screamed. Her fans (most of them) cheered.

_I walk outside_

_I hang my head_

_I cannot help but remember_

_The ocean's call_

_This is all I need_

_And I will never be_

_In love again_

_I watched the phoenix fly_

_And her poisonous feathers_

_Stilled my heart_

_And I smiled slowly_

_I cannot help but remember_

_The ocean's call_

_This is all I need_

_And I can never let myself_

_Love again_

_The sun is rising_

_I wonder why _

_Fate remembered me_

_Under the cloudy sky_

_My dreams were lost in time_

_Like tears in rain_

_Like tears in rain_

_And I will never _

_Love again_

_I will never love again_

_Like tears in rain_

_You'll never know_

_I am crying._

Bella walked back stage after singing her last song. She hoped to avoid running into Edward. Her band didn't know any of her secrets. They didn't even know she was a vampire.

It didn't matter, though. None of it mattered. Her music washed all the pain away. Temporarily.

"I love you," she whispered to the wind.

_Whisper to the wind. _

And she knew, that fate must have something to do with this. Maybe. Maybe she was lying. Maybe. But even the darkest memories couldn't persuade Bella right now. For now, Edward's words were the truth: it was as if he had never existed.

Only, it wasn't.

_What do you live for, when you live forever._

"Well ," Bella whispered to the wind, "I don't. I spite it. I laugh at life. Because life's not worth it. And love is just a chemical reaction. In the end nothing matters."

Bella Swan was lying through her teeth. Izzy, the singer, might be telling the truth, but the darker side of Bella was, well…

…her cage. Yes, her cage. 'Hmmm. That would make a good song,' she thought.

Great, now she has multipersonality disorder! Well, not really. But, she did have friends she told her secrets to. That was fun, revealing the secrets. Well, it was more about heartbreak. Hermione Granger was upset that Harry and Ron died. So they were best friends. Max was upset that her flock was murdered, so they were best friends. Hermione, Max, and Bella: the ultimate trio. Ok, she was lying when she said her band didn't know her secret, because Hermione and Max were her band members.

**To Be Continued…**

**Lol I guess I had to add some comedy….I was bored and it was 2 a.m. …originally this story was just going to be a poem but I decided, what the heck, lets add some random chaotic stuff!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
